Fire Burning On The Dancefloor
by Winter's Lightning
Summary: Roxas loves to dance, and Axel loves to watch. Beer in hand, Axel prepares to pursue his weekly stalking ritual. Sean Kingston: "little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairings:** Axel/Roxas

**Author's Note:**Thisis just a bit of fun. More a light hearted mix of fan-service and in jokes than anything else. But maybe it will make someone out there smile. And as much as I love writing smexy, dangerous Axel, it's nice to show he can be a bit of a stalker dork sometimes

Sean Kingston: Fire burning on the dancefloor:

"_Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire."_

Roxas loved to dance, and Axel loved to watch. Two simple things that never changed in the small club resting on the edge of Twilight.

It was a small place. Dark and old school. None of that smoke and laser bullshit. Axel liked it that way. No headache, for one, and he could do without all those paranoid hypochondriac fuckers. Running around, screaming bloody murder at asthma and epilepsy. If you can't take the heat, get out of the oven, and all that philosophical, proverbial bollocks Luxord liked so much.

Flagging down the barman, Axel took stock of the crowd. Rowdy lot tonight, and the dance-floor was packed. Didn't matter though. Blondie always danced alone. Besides, Xaldin was more than enough muscle to cope with any trouble at the doors. Armed with two ice cold buds, he wove through the crowd, bottles held high above his head. Making his way towards a raised platform, he ignored a solid slap to his ass, already knowing who it was. Tossing a wink over his shoulder, he cooed "Ooh, Larx! _Frisky!_"

Larxene cackled, and waved the straw from her drink in his direction. "You love it, fag face." With a smile like white lightning, she was known for being small and dangerous. At fifteen, Axel decided to test this theory, and left her company with a black eye and a big grin on his face. By nineteen, they had struck up a friendship just volatile as Larxene herself, mostly on the grounds that they were both impulsive, gay, and didn't give a fuck.

"You wish, Lezzer." Axel watched fondly as she smirked and gave him the finger. He blew her a kiss before turning away, to climb onto the small stage at the back of the club. He dodged few of the flailing bodies littering the stage. Drunk already, and so early in the night. Amateurs.

Letting himself into the DJ booth, he leaned against the back of Dem's chair, and watched him battle with a swarm of requests. The crowd slowly dispersed, and he slumped in his chair, usually immaculate mulhawk hopelessly mused. Half buried in scribbled notes and CD cases, he blew a few blonde strands of hair out of his eyes, and wailed "Blaurghhh!"

Axel passed him a beer. "Busy night?"

Demyx pressed the cold glass to his face. "_DUDE._ You have _no_idea. You're totally my saving grace."

Taking a swig of his beer, Axel watched as Demyx surveyed his own with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe I shouldn't drink on the job…"

Snorting, Axel began flipping through the sea of cases. "Come off it, you say that every week!" How Dem ever managed to find anything in this mess was a mystery. Said he had _'a unique filing system'_but Axel knew better. The closest Dem came to a system was 'Dig and hope'.

"Besides, it's not like management cares." With a victorious smile, he plucked a case from the masses, and tapped Demyx on the head with it. "You're the reason business is booming, after all."

Demyx shrugged and raised his bottle. "True. Cheers, man." A clink of glass, and Dem's grin was back in action. He took a few deep gulps, and flashed practiced hands across buttons and switches, setting up a list of requests to keep the night spinning.

"So, stalking Rox again tonight?"

"Naturally." Axel flashed a wolfish grin, and passed him the case. "Be sure to play my baby's song."

Demyx laughed, adjusting the headphones around his neck. "Sure thing. But only if you talk to him this time."

"And interrupt his flow? Don't think so, Demmy Boy." Axel nodded towards the small group moving across the stage towards them. "You're public awaits, Music Master." Clutching his beer in one hand, he vaulted over the side of the booth and dropped, cat like, on the other side. A quick salute to his friend, and bright green eyes were scanning the room, sweeping across the herds of drunken bodies crushed together on the dance-floor before eventually coming to rest on a flash of white in the far corner. Bingo.

He was on his own, like always. White shirt, some faded black jeans. Silver chains swayed on his belt, as his hips moved to the beat. He should have looked out of place. A skater kid dancing, all alone, in a club. A boy no less. By all rights he should be awkward as fuck. But there he was, eyes closed, lips curved into a downright _sinful_ smirk, body moving in ways that made Axel feel like an opportunistic voyeur.

Moving closer, Axel watched him loosen a chequered tie with hungry eyes. His cheeks were flushed red. – 'Fucking _hot.'_–He must have been dancing for a while before Axel arrived. It was always like this. He'd pick a spot away from everyone, shut out the world, and do his own thing. He didn't seem to give a shit about what anyone thought, and Axel liked that.

And once he started moving, he'd just _keep going._ Axel leaned casually against a wall, and tried not to think dangerous words like _'stamina'_.

He wasn't just pretty to look at either. He loved to dance alright, but God help anyone who got in his way.

The first week he hit the club, some douche-bag tried to give him a hard time. Poor sod. Nobody could have seen what was coming. Without even breaking his rhythm, that little blonde bombshell dodged the hand reaching for him and dropped to the ground, lashing out in a spinning kick that knocked legs from under the twat, leaving him to crash to the ground.

Axel, who had been preparing to dive in and score some _serious_ brownie points as a Knight In Shining Armour stood watching, mouth agape as The New Kid smoothly moved crouch next to his opponent. Propping an arm on his knee, he rested his chin in his hand. He looked so calm, so casual, so completely _bored_by the whole situation that Axel almost laughed. So much for Damsel In Distress

Staring down with the coldest blue eyes Axel had ever seen, Blondie leaned in. With a smile lead by a chorus of angels, he whispered something in the guy's ear, and Axel would _kill_ to know what could make him run like that.

By the time Xaldin arrived, he was long gone, and Blondie was back to dancing as if nothing had happened.

Axel later learned that Blondie's name was Roxas, and he had just turned eighteen.

Roxas seemed uneasy tonight. A slight frown rested on his face, and his movements seemed exaggerated somehow. Usually he was so fluid that keeping up with the beat seemed like nothing, easy as breathing. But tonight, there was something in the air around him. He pumped his fist to the beat, movements taking on an aggressive charge that shot straight through Axel's defences and into his pants. Clutching his beer a little harder than was strictly necessary, he watched the blonde rake a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face and – Oh God he was _looking_ at him! Caught red handed, it took all Axel's self control not to squeak and dive into the nearest mob of randomers. Fighting the urge to flee, he smiled widely, and stared back. Roxas didn't back down. He didn't even seem surprised. He just stood still, arms crossed over his chest, glaring daggers of cold, hard ice.

"So that's the kid?" Axel flailed wildly, spilling beer everywhere, and losing any semblance of the smooth, collected sex machine he was trying to convey.

"Fuck's _sake,_Larx. A little warning next time?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. He didn't see." Larxene nodded towards Roxas, and sure enough, he was lost in the music again, that _damnable _smirk back in place. The chains at his waist glittered in the dim light, and Axel imagined using them to reel him in, completely unaware of the lecherous smile splitting his face in two.

Larxene clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey. _HEY!_ Ass face! Don't ignore a lady when she's talking to you!"

"Huh? There's a lady present?" He looked around in mock bafflement, and ducked the expected blow to the head.

"Fucker." She settled for punching him in the arm. Hard. He nursed his limb, sure that he'd have a pretty bruise come morning.

"Sadistic bitch." They shared a grin, and she stole his drink, shamelessly taking a swig, and showing no signs of returning it. Standard Larxene procedure. Axel mourned for is loss.

"So go and talk to him."

Remembering the last guy stupid enough to interrupt the blonde's stride – a beefed up jock that crawled away after a shattering kick to the groin – Axel shook his head.

"Nah, I like my balls where they are, thanks."

Larxene let out a sharp laugh. "Balls? Please, you're such a woman, I'm thinking of fucking you myself."

Axel made a valiant lunge for his bud, and failed magnificently. Larxene had the reflexes of a fucking _snake._

"Low blow. What do you care anyway?"

"All you need is a notebook and you'll be the perfect picture of an infatuated little schoolgirl. It's so picturesque it's making me sick. So – " she flicked his forehead " – man up, or I'm gonna castrate you." She passed him back his drink, and pinched him on the cheek. "Got it memorized, hot shot?"

Rubbing his cheek with a pout, Axel watched her disappear into the crowd. Bossy little Harpie. Telling him what to do, stealing _his_line… he was _totally_going to tell her next girlfriend she was riddled with STD's. Chuckling to himself, he turned back to Roxas. He was gorgeous. He was sexyness incarnate. He was…

He was gone! Axel snorted into his drink. The little shit had vanished!

Axel tried not to panic. He'd been spotted, and now Roxas had disappeared. He had to find him, and explain that he wasn't a raging psychopathic stalker… well, not really. He just had his weekly ritual of… _watching._ Which was of course completely normal… and totally heterosexual, obviously. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and swatted the hand away. He was _busy_ God damnit! He had to find his dancing angel before he thought he was some kind of freak!

"Hey." More tapping from the stranger, and Axel made shoo-ing motions in their general direction. Didn't they _realize_ that he was having an extreme _life crisis?_Roxas was – _wait a minute._

With a dawning sense of horror, Axel slowly turned around.

And there he was. A certifiable _God_ in black and white. A good head shorter than him, looking straight up into his eyes with an unwavering, and unmistakably pissed off expression.

Axel steeled himself.

– I will _not_ravish him –

"Stop staring at me." Axel stared, feeling utterly gormless. Oh God, his voice was _wonderful._Mouth dry, he racked his brain for something to say. Something… _Anything!_ His mind provided him with a thousand X-rated fantasies, all a mesh of blue, blonde, and delicate silver chains.

Roxas pouted, and his inner demons had a field day.

– No! Rape is _bad! –_

"You've been doing it for weeks. It's creepy. Quit it." With that, he turned to walk away. Mentally slapping himself, Axel realised he was about to botch what could be his only shot. Clearing his throat, he reached for Roxas's arm and pulled him back.

He looked livid, eyes flashing at Axel's hand like he wanted nothing more than to rip it off.

Throwing caution to the wind, Axel pulled him closer and let a predatory smirk curve the edges of his lips. He'd seen what this kid could do. But if he was going down, he was going down in _style,_ baby. Roxas tensed, a coiled spring ready to snap.

"You should go up there you know." Axel waved vaguely at the stage, silently praying the blonde's inevitable backlash wouldn't be aimed at his crotch. "You'd dance the _shit_out of everyone else."

When it appeared Roxas had frozen in place, he hesitantly let go of his arm, and considered his escape routes.

"I don't want to go on stage." Ah, unexpected… He was still in one piece, and Roxas wasn't leaving. He was standing there casually in front of him, hands in his pockets. Axel suppressed the urge to cheer. "Too many idiots."

Axel glanced up to see Xigbar unleashing a fearsome bout of groin thrusts, before moon-walking right off the edge of the platform. He had to agree.

Demyx was waving madly from his booth, when Axel laughed and waved back, he virtually star-jumped in glee. Beaming from ear to ear, he sent a thumbs up Axel's way, span a CD in his hand and clicked it into place. A new beat filled the room.

"_Fire burning… fire burning…"_

Roxas raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Friend of yours? – Hey, I love this song!"

Axel already knew that. Roxas's face lit up whenever he heard it. He made a mental note to thank Demyx later, and soaked up the genuine smile radiating from the blonde. _Adorable._ As the song continued, Roxas seemed to forget Axel was there at all.

"_Shawty is cool like the fire…"_

He started tapping his foot to the beat, unable to keep still. Eyes slipping shut, he didn't see the way Axel's eyes glittered.

"_Cool like fire…"_

Roxas stilled as Axel stepped forwards.

"_Somebody call 911…"_

His eyes snapped open as Axel leaned closer, and murmured in his ear. "So, fancy a dance, Shawty?"

"_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor…_"

Roxas outright _spluttered._Axelwatched, amused, as he reeled backwards, hints of red spreading across his cheeks. Roxas, the Ice King…_Blushing?_ Surely not.

"_Woah… I gotta cool her down…"_

Roxas crossed his arms and glowered. "No!" Axel's grin widened. "… And I'm _not_ _short!_"

"_She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor…"_

Axel made a point of looming over him. "Hmm? How about a drink then?"

"_Whoa… she's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor…"_

Roxas chewed his lip, clearly sulking. Axel found it hard to believe this was the same kid that kicked guys twice his size in the nuts, and sent them running with whispered words. Finally, after much deliberation, Roxas settled on sending Axel an accusing squint.

"Who even _are_ you, anyway? Why the Hell do you watch me all the time?"

In an immense show of bravery, Axel slung an arm around his shoulders. He hoped he'd get to leave with it still attached to his body.

"Name's Axel: Stalker extraordinaire. I watch you because you dance like a fucking pro, and the first time I laid eyes on you, you took down somebody that tried stop you doing what you love."

Roxas stood perfectly still, shoulders tense.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"What? You dancing?" Axel fought for the words "No! I think it's… " – _Hot. Steamy. Sexy. Wank-worthy. –_"… Er… fantastic!" he finished lamely, hoping his eyes hadn't glazed over too much.

"Roxas."

"What?"

"My name. It's Roxas." Axel dragged his mind out of the gutter, not missing the way the blonde's eyes flickered to his lip when he bit it.

"No kidding. What 'cha on then, Roxy? I'll get us a round."

"Shots. Sea Salt."

"No way."

"What?"

"No _waaay._"

Roxas eyed Axel's goofy grin warily.

"Shorts for the Shawty!"

Axel ruffled his hair – _soft_– and decided he loved the disapproving look sent his way. Roxas could scowl all he wanted. They were still walking towards the bar, and that was more than he'd dared to hope for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairings:** Axel/Roxas

**Author's Note:**So this was supposed to be on the end of the first chapter, but for some reason the break in the text wasn't showing. So here it is, as a short chapter 2. Enjoy

A week later, as Axel made his usual trip towards his favourite DJ, he caught a flash of familiar movement. The crowd parted, and there was Roxas, _his_Roxas, dancing like wildfire up on stage. Xigbar looked miffed.

Well, this was new. He ducked into the booth,

Bypassing formalities, he swept an arm across the debris, and cleared a space for their customary buds. Demyx was talking to some unknown randomer. '_Inferior!'_ His mind shouted in glee, Dem had _bigger_ things to talk about than some generic club goer's requests! Without warning, he span the swivel chair around, and boomed directly into Dem's face.

"He's on _STAGE_, motherfuckaaa!" It took every ounce of his manliness not to burst into a fit of ecstatic giggling. "I told him he should do that! I _told_ him!"

"Excuse… me…?" The stranger held up a hand, baffled. Axel grinned at him like a madman, eyes gleaming, and he made a hasty retreat.

Demyx cracked a smile, "Seriously? That's so awesome. He's great, isn't he!"

Axel watched Roxas rotate his hips in a way that made his brain melt out of his ears.

"… Garrr." He rasped intelligently. The spotlight made his hair shine, and Axel knew his sky blue shirt would match his eyes perfectly. As part of his mind noted how _flexible_he was, another part, not completely lost to the haze of lustful daydreams, suddenly realised something very important.

He grabbed Demyx by the shoulders, and for the second time, bellowed into his shocked face.

"He _KNEW!_"

Baffled, Demyx blinked slowly. "Wha – "

"He _knew!_He knew I was watching!"

"… So?"

"So he _kept going!_"

"And…?"

"For _weeks!_"

"Which means…?

"_ROXAS IS TOTALLY GAY FOR ME!"_

Axel was pretty sure he was having a religious experience. He'd reached Enlightenment. Nirvana.

"Axel, I don't think – "

"Please, that's as good as 'TAKE ME NOW!'"

They both stared out at the stage, where Roxas was dancing away, completely unaware of his impending doom.

Demyx glanced up at his friend, and had the good grace to be thankful he wasn't targeted. Axel was licking his lips slowly, all manner of devious things clearly running through his mind at breakneck speed.

"Axel… what are you going to do?"

Axel looked like all his dreams had come true at once. "I'm going to molest him so fucking hard he won't even know what's happening!" He rubbed his hands together, cackling gleefully. "Quickly! Hand me my beer! There's seducing to be done!"

Demyx passed him the bottle. "What if you're wrong though? What if – "

"All in good time, Demmy Boy." Axel clearly wasn't listening. He was away, leaping over the booth's door, and stalking straight through the crowds, eyes locked on Roxas like he was the only other person in the room.

Demyx internally wished Roxas the best of luck… it looked like he was going to need it. With a smile, he turned back to his station. He knew exactly what he wanted to play next.


End file.
